


Mamma Mia

by Sanghyukkienn



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanghyukkienn/pseuds/Sanghyukkienn
Summary: He's the reason for everything. A short fic for Youngbin and Dawon.





	1. Chapter 1

Dawon have always had a crush on their leader, Youngbin. The charisma he shows as a leader have always making Dawon idolized him before he realised that he have a crush on Kim Youngbin, their own group leader. And from only a little boy crush that he thought will be gone after 4 months, apparently he have fall hard towards the leader. Everything that Youngbin does makes Dawon happy. Even little thing like hearing the leader say "Yes?" when peoples call him can makes Dawon flies across the sky. Their previous track "Mamma Mia" was meant for them to feel amazed at someone when they saw someone they attracted to. But to be honest, that's what Dawon always feel when he saw Kim Youngbin, the owner of his poor heart. And the only one who knows about his little secret is only Inseong, his bedmate and buddy. Inseong always tells him to confess but Dawon is too scared of rejection. He already felt how rejection feels like when the boy that he thinks is cute choose a more cute girl to sit with when he's 6 at the kindergarten. And Inseong will just scoffed as an answer each time Dawon tells him the reason he can't confess.

SF9 have a fansign on that 17th, after attending Music Bank in KBS. It is not helping him at all when the coordi noona gave Youngbin a fish net to wear under that blue bling bling shirt. That didn't help that Dawon always had to swallow his saliva because that too revealing chest, Kim Youngbin chest is so buff that Dawon thought they could be his pillows every night.

After finished signing all the pages, Dawon sat at the corner eyeing Fantasy and the member's interaction. He just have to control his breath again as he thought that sitting beside Kim Youngbin during the fansign has made him feels a little short in breath. And he kind of can smell Youngbin's perfume each time under his breath. So, there he is.. watching Fantasy clapping at Zuho and hyping him each time he give a talk with Inseong. He's too involved in Zuho that he didn't even realise the leader talked to him. And walked straight to him while smiling. He only realised when the said person sat on his laps, putting his arms around Dawon's shoulder and smiles widely like a dork. Well, a cute dork of course.

"Our Dawonie, what are you doing sitting here alone?"

Dawon feels like he has lost his voice to answer the leader's question. He even didn't know how to breath for a while. Youngbin put down his mic away from him and looking so lovely at Dawon.

"You know, I always have to take a cold shower at night, you want to know the reason?"


	2. Mamma Mia Part 2

"You know, I always have to take a cold shower at night, you want to know the reason?"

_12 hours before..._

He's their leader, so he thought he shouldn't have this kind of feelings towards the member. He always thought he treats all of them the same. Not until Inseong pointed out that he cares the most only at Dawon. Being the eldest, Inseong always giving him advices. And Youngbin usually follows the elder's advice but not when he tells him to confess at Dawon. Inseong is so tired of hearing the one sided story from each person making him sighs and whisper "Stupid fools." when both of them came to him.

"Inseong-ah... I am really really REALLY SAD." Said Youngbin with his aegyo.

"Stop doing that puppy look before I punch your face, what do you want?"

"Dawonie... he's babysitting Hwiyoung. I hate him looking so adorable in front of Hwiyoung. Why won't he do that to me?"

"Maybe because you're scared he found out about your feeling to him hence making you went to the maknae more?"

"But I cannot stand him. He's SO ADORABLE WITH THAT FACE. You know the shower water is so cold each time I dreamed about that cutie."

"Stop that Youngbin, don't tell me your dream.. you're the one pushing him away from you."

Youngbin only pouts at the elder as an answer.

"You know what Youngbin, you need to monitor Dawon's eyes more. He always staring at this particular member more as he's in love with him. You'll know who is he in love with."

Youngbin is shocked at the confession. Dawon? Love a member? Like a real SF9's member? One of them???? He turned his head to ask more at Inseong but the latter has disappeared.

From that moment, Youngbin silently follows Dawon's eyes. Hmm.. he's looking at Hwiyoung... is it Hwiyoung? But then Dawon is looking at Jaeyoon while smiling.. ahh!! Is it Jaeyoon? Then he'll have to fight with Inseong for Jaeyoon's love. But then, Dawon looks straight into his eyes. He averted his eyes as fast as he can pretending like they never met each other's eyes.

"Dawon is so cute... his blushing cheeks..." Youngbin smiles at the thought before something blinks inside his brain.

 

....

 

"Why did he blushed? There's no one besides me. Couldn't be..."

Youngbin didn't want to make a decision bluntly so he keep on doing his observation all day.  
From his observation, Dawon just smiles blankly at other members but when it's him, he'll quickly averting his eyes and looks at other places. And his cheeks is not lying either, it is so bright till Youngbin thought that coordi noona put blusher on him. Youngbin walks around to find Inseong's whereabouts. Turns out that old guy is chilling inside the wardrobe in their waiting room.

"Yah!!! Inseong-ah!! Is it me? Really me???"

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"About before.. Dawonie and his eyes.. is it really me?"

"Ahhh... i don't want to give you the answer, but trust me, you'll love the reality so much Kim Youngbin."

That makes Youngbin had a high hope in him. That's why at the fansign, when all the people in the room is giving all their attention toward Zuho and Inseong, he makes that move. He thought that he's made an observation enough for him to prove that he's the one. Watching Dawon sitting at the corner of the room, he slowly walks to him before bluntly sat on his laps. And poor Dawonie, he looks like he had saw a ghost when suddenly the leader sat on his laps.

"Our Dawonie, what are you doing here?"

Seeing the latter just frown and didn't respond to him, he put his arm around Dawon's shoulder and let his mic away from them.

"You know, I always have to take a cold shower at night, you want to know the reason?"

He felt sorry as Dawon seems like he's not breathing so Youngbin stand up again and smiles when he saw the latter tried to breath again. He touched Dawon's cheeks slowly and confirm it himself that he's the one that Dawon is in love with. He walks proudly and happily till other members ask him what is he so happy about.

"You've got your answer?"

"Yes Inseong-ah.. and I'm so happy with it."


End file.
